the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 442
In NeS1 Post 442, Krig gets up from his nap in NeS1 Post 437 and heads to Ares' Colosseum. There he meets Jimmy Stewart and his imaginary friend Harvey. Jimmy is surprised that Krig can see Harvey and together they go to the Arena Bar, which has been rebuilt atop of the rock that destroyed it in NeS1 Post 359. Inside Losien Simon and MaybeChild are enchanted by the singing of Bing Crosby. Harvey doesn't like Bing Crosby and throws him out of the Arena Bar, where the two women follow. Jimmy chastises Harvey for his behaviour and asks him to go and apologise to the singer. George Bernard Shaw is acting at the Narrator but can't do a good job because he is undead. Gebohq Simon then fires the poet and he goes to join Krig, Jimmy and Harvey in the bar. Post Krig gets up from the middle of the street, and brushes the various tire marks off. He looks around for Mr. T, who has gone off to fight crime somewhere. Spying the Arena, Krig headed in. Krig:"Hi JimmyJimmy Stewart article, Wikipedia.! Hi HarveyHarvey (play) article, Wikipedia.!" Jimmy:"You -- you can see Harvey?" Krig:"Krig see Harvey! You no see Harvey?" Jimmy:"Oh, yeah, yeah. Me and Harv are great friends." Krig:"Krig friend too." Krig and Jimmy and Harvey wander over to the bar, which has been rebuilt on top of the giant rock that crushed the old one. BingBing Crosby article, Wikipedia. serenades, and Maybe and Losien stare at him with glazed eyes. Krig:"Krig think singy man put spell on ladies. Krig must smash now." Jimmy:"Oh, don't worry about ol' Bing! Harvey'll take care of him!" *turns to empty seat beside him* "Won't ya Harv?" Harvy:" " Suddenly, in the middle of his singing, Bing flies up into the air and sails accross the Arena. Maybe and Losien follow dreamily. Jimmy:"Now, Harvy, don't you think that was a little bit harsh?" Harvy:" " Jimmy:"Well, you can't just throw someone around just because you don't like them! Now you go and apologize to Mr. Crosby." Harvy:" " Hi, I'm George Bernard ShawGeorge Bernard Shaw article, Wikipedia.. Uh... tune in next time. Geb:"WHAT? That's IT? Can't you do better than that??" George:"Uh... well, I'm kinda undead... it's really cramping my creative abilities." Geb:"Oh, great, if you can't do better than that, YOU'RE FIRED!" George:"Okay." George stands there for a while. George:"Now what am I supposed to do?" Geb:"I dunno! I got enough trouble tryin' to find a new narrator!" *At the bar* Krig:"Who you?" George:"I'm but a lowly poet." Jimmy:"Uh, Mr. Shaw, you're sitting on Harvey..." Notes Britt's Commentary "In NeS1 Post 441, Otter the Writer made a small plothole when he used the Arena Bar because it has been destroyed in NeS1 Post 359. Here, however, Krig the Writer explains that it was rebuilt atop the rock that destroyed it, correcting the mistake. However he then makes his own continuity error by using Gebohq and Losien Simon in the Arena because they are both in Gebohq's House during this time. Here Jimmy Stewart appears to be taking on the character role of Elwood P. Dowd, the character from Harvey that Stewart played." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post